


Rumour Has It

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Post Titan War, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, second chapter is post Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the rumour that Nico had a crush on Annabeth start? It's simple. Child of the love goddess can sense when someone is in love. </p><p>Mitchell hated his gift. It wasn't useful at all. It only came in use for gossips and when people wanted to know if their crush likes them back. And the whole thing with Aphrodite children breaking hearts to get acknowledged? Stupid. It was too cruel and he didn't want any part of it. So when he finds out that the head medic has a crush on someone he swears to keep the secret. Intrigued with the boy in the shadows Mitchell finds out his crush. He never even spoken with the boy but he sworn the secrecy. Eventually someone got hurt. Mitchell really hated his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Solangelo so much. I read a lot of fics post Blood of Olympus, but not so much pre Heroes of Olympus. Based of my headcanon on how the word spread that Nico had a crush on Annabeth. Tittle as you guessed is a song tittle by Adele. I hope you enjoy the fic

Being claimed as a son of Aphrodite, Mitchell thought that was enough to prove he belonged there. He was wrong. Drew made it clear on his first day that in order to be recognised as a child of the love goddess he must break someone's heart. He really didn't want to do it. It seemed too cruel. But Drew would not acknowledge anyone who didn't fulfill the right of passage, and would make their stay at the camp feel worse than school. He would always be forced to do the extra work because he refused to break someone's heart. It was stupid. At least Selena, head consular of the cabin 10, would treat him like her own little brother.

At camp Mitchell realised he could sense someone's emotions, especially love and jealousy. It was weird sensation. He really couldn't explain it simple. It felt as if the person would glow when they are in love. It was a useless power. At least Drew's charmspeak could get her stuff, and it could damage a person with a single word. His power only brought people to him to start a gossip or to ask if their crush likes them back. After the whole battle of Manhattan eveyone lost someone. Every cabin suffered casualties. Aphrodite cabin lost Selena, and so Drew Tanaka was appointed head consular, and Mitchell's summer just turned worse. At least with Selena around the right of passege for Aphrodite children was just a silly thing that only couple of them actually done. Now that Drew was in charge she demanded that everyone completed it. It seemed even more cruel to do it now, after so much loss and heartache. Some of the campers never got a chance to express their love, and Mitchell hated himself for considering breaking someone's heart just to get out of doing Drew's chores. Eventually he had done it. 

It all started when the head medic, and recently appointed head counsellor for the Apollo cabin gave Mitchell a routine check up. Just to see how his wounds have healed after the battle. That's when he noticed the familiar glow of a person who has a crush. Will Solace was glancing through the window of the infirmary, practically glowing with adoration. 

"I would appreciate it if my doctor wasn't so distracted when examining me." Mitchell said making Solace really flustered. 

"Uhm, yeah. Uh, you look fine. Everything is in order and you can resume your camp activities as normal, starting today." Clear blush spread across Will's features, and he almost vomited out the words despite trying to keep himself cool and collected. Or as he called it his doctor mode. 

"Oh wow, a blush. Now I need to know who got my doctor distracted while he was examining me."

Mitchell stood next to Will trying to see through the window and spot the person who Will had feelings for. Since most of the Apollo children, like Aphrodite children, were pansexual it made the challenge so much more interesting. 

"It's no one!" Will insisted, trying to get the other boy away from the window. 

On the other side of the window was a boy who was hiding in the shadows. The boy observed the crowd few feet in front of him, who pretended that the boy didn't exist. Everyone at the camp knew this boy, and he made everyone a little bit uneasy. 

"Son of Apollo and mmpf. " Mitchell didn't get to finish his train of thought before Will pressed his palm against his lips, shutting the son of Aphrodite up.

"Please don't tell anyone. Swear it on the river Styx." Will's blue as the clear afternoon sky eyes were pleading. Will didn't let go of Mitchell until, son of Aphrodite nodded his head. 

"I swear it on the river Styx, I won't tell anyone about your crush on son of Hades." 

"Good."Will nodded and pointed behind him. "You are free to go now."

The whole thing got Mitchell curious. Son of Apollo having a crush on child of the underworld. It all seemed unreal. They were like complete opposites. With Will and his vitakinesis, he saved lives on verge of death. And Nico. Nico raised and controlled the dead. Sure, some of Ares children could control the dead soldiers that died in battle, but Nico could raise anyone who had died and command them. Also if he got angry or nervous enough, flowers around him died. No wonder why he made everyone so uneasy. Well you can't explain love, and if Will liked the whole death vibe Nico brought with him, how could he say it's so wrong. Mitchell is a son of the love goddess. And love doesn't make sense. It's weird, unexpected, painful and beautiful. It came in all shapes and sizes. Mitchell looked at the son of Hades. He was joined by Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth started dating just few days back, and both were glowing like christmas lights. They were in love with each other. But as Mitchell observed more closely at the trio he saw that Nico was struggling with his own emotions. There were flashes of jealousy, hurt, love, fear, hate. Self hatred shown the brightest. Mitchell felt sorry for him. It was obvious to him Nico had a crush on someone from the couple, but Mitchell wasn't sure who. They were so close. Annabeth left the two alone after a while and joined her siblings in the crowd. And Nico's self hatred grew brighter then when she was there. Mitchell tried not to stare. But he was so intrigued with the son of Hades. 

"So who is he crushing on?" Mitchell felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked at Drew. She was smirking. 

"I know that look. You were trying to figure out who the Death kid is crushing on. You always have that look in your eyes when you are concentrating on other people's emotions." Drew's voice was soft and calming. It is obvious why mortals called charmspeaking hypnotising. It could make you do anything that the speaker would ask you to. And you would feel wonderful doing it. He can barely resist it. He didn't want to out Nico, especially since the word travels fast. He felt sympathy for son of Hades. But he could barely resist the urge to say Percy, when Drew repeated her question pouring the sweetness in her voice. Mitchell knew she only wanted the information to see who would break the poor demigod's heart. It was too cruel. Especially since Nico's heart is already breaking. 

"Annabeth." Mitchell said not realising how loud. "He has a crush on Annabeth." 

The next day Nico left the camp. Nobody was sure why, but everybody loved to gossip. Especially Aphrodite cabin. Mitchell avoided the chatter that was going around. Drew's story was that Nico couldn't bare to watch the girl he loved in a relationship. In a relationship with a boy who failed to protect Nico's sister. Nobody had any better theories to offer, and Mitchell didn't want to tell anyone it was the other way around. He kept his mouth shut. As he was walking passed the training field Mitchell spotted Will practicing his archery skills. He saw the hurt inside him. He knew Will had a crush on Nico, but he promised not to tell anyone. He could imagine how heart broken he must feel right now. All this chatter going around that Nico has a crush on Annabeth, and that that is the reason he left. Mitchell concentrated on Will. He could see tears in his eyes as he was pulling the string of his bow and letting go of the arrow. Mitchell really hated his gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gea war Nico was the most interesting person in both camps. Mitchell saw changes in the camp, and in the son of Hades as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day, I wasn't planing on writing the second part, but after I posted the first chapter it seemed like it needed it. Mitchell's power is important and could be used for more than gossip, so this chapter has his character development as well as Solangelo.

As the son of Aphrodite, Mitchell was well informed on the latest gossip. After the two camps formed an alliance, there was much to talk about. The most interesting person in both camps was the son of Hades, the ghost King, the Ambassador of Pluto, Nico di Angelo. How he traveled between the two camps, keeping both secret from the other. How he went through Tartarus alone, and survived. How he shadow travelled the statue of Athena across the world. There were bunch of rumours going around that Nico and the roman preator had a thing during their travel. Mitchell knew better then to speculate what happened between the roman preator and Nico. During the last campfire with the romans Mitchell didn't sense any romantic feelings between the two. There was a strong bond between them, Mitchell couldn't deny it, but it was nothing romantic. Unlike some of his cabin mates, Mitchell didn't have intrest in meddling with other people's love lives. He hated playing a match maker. But he did enjoy watching love bloom. And it was way more interesting with his gift, where he could actually watch as people fell in love. He also stopped seeing his gift as something useful only to start gossips. He helped a lot of demigods, who were too proud to admit they were hurting, get better. They didn't have to explain their feelings to him, and they couldn't mask it.

The camp changed since the war with Gea. More demigods were trying to be organised, seatings at the dinner are more free. Change was nice. As much as the camp changed, there were still the old traditions at camp that were impossible to change. And that was the game of Capture the flag. This night it was Apollo vs Hermes, with blue team Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hecate and red team Hermes, Aries, Dionysus, Hades, Demeter and Posidion. As he was picking out his armor for the night's game of Capture the flag, Mitchell overheard a conversation.

"No shadow travelling. I mean it, di Angelo. Just because you're out of infirmary, doesn't mean you're fully recovered. " Mitchell recognised the voice. It was Will Solace. 

"And this isn't just because I'm on the opposite team?" Mitchell was surprised how young son of Hades sounded, but then again, he was only 14. Mitchell looked in their direction. They were intresting to watch. Will still had his crush on son of Hades, Mitchell could still see the glow in son of Apollo.

"Of course not. I'm speaking to you as a doctor. You need to rest up your body." 

"I rested enough." Nico protested. Mitchell obsereved the two. Will's crush was still there, and Nico still struggled with his own emotions. There were very little to none of the self hatred Mitchell sensed last year. There was self doubt, fear, and there was something dark absorbing the son of Hades. Like an emptiness. Mitchell saw it before in countless demigods and mortals alike, so he could clearly recognise it as depression.

"Listen to me, Nico. You haven't rested your body as much as it needed. You spent few days in infirmary and now you think you are healed, that's not how it goes. Just take it easy for few more weeks. Do we have a deal?" Tone in his voice made it clear, Will didn't left Nico any choice in the matter. 

"I'm not your patient anymore, Will." Nico sounded like he wanted Will to leave. Mitchell could see Nico was desperately trying to fight with his own feelings. Mitchell knew that was the battle everyone loses at the end. 

"That doesn't mean I stop caring about you. Get this inside your head di Angelo, people care about you. At least you could do is rest up and not kill yourself." To these words Nico had a very interesting reaction. His self doubt slowly started fading, his fear melted away. The darkness that consumed him got a little bit lighter, it was still there but there was also growing light fighting it off. Nico lost the will to fight with his emotions towards the medic and there was a small spark lighting up. Mitchell seen it countless of times, it was more common then the depression Nico was struggling with. A crush. 

"Fine. I won't use any of my powers. But I'm still gonna beat your ass, Solace."

"I'd like to see you try." 

Mitchell didn't care about the game that night. He didn’t care who won, who lost. But apparently Piper was drunk on victory, so he concluded their team had won. So Apollo cabin was throwing a big party during the campfire to celebrate, since they were on the winning team as well. Mitchell saw Nico joining them, and it didn't seem he was too bitter that he lost. Even from a far it was easy for Mitchell to see that Nico's depression was getting better whenever he was around Will. 

Few weeks later Nico's glow was even brighter than his depression. Mitchell was glad to see Nico happy, even if the other boy only considered him just an acquaintance. It might be just an Aphrodite children thing, but Mitchell loved to see people around him happy. As he was passing the training field Mitchell saw Will tutoring Nico in archery. Will was explaining something about the breathing necessary for a perfect shot, moving his hands in rhythm that was supposed to be slow and calm. Mitchell concentrated on their emotions. Will was desperately trying to calm himself whenever he had to correct Nico's position, or hold on his bow. And Nico wasn't doing any better. Nico made an effort not to drop his bow, because with every touch he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Mitchell knew that in a very near future the two will realise they both feel the same about each other. Mitchell smiled to himself. He loved seeing love bloom, and he was sure both Nico and Will would make even cuter couple than Annabeth and Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr dorkofthefandom


End file.
